wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Salaskia
Geography Salaskia is a lush fertile planet nearby Teradona I. It was colonized during following the events of the BlyDonian Civil War. The planet is seventy-seven percent water, and about 23 percent land. The planet is mostly temperate. There are a multitude of forests scattered about, as well as a large desert in the north eastern continent. There's a lowlands area, however, with fertile dirt and grass, with relatively small hills. Bly has landed the Excalibur here, in the hopes of colonizing a city. Materials and Minerals Salaskia is has a plethora of elements and minerals, including but not limited to: Elements Gold Silver Oil Diamonds Lutradon Platinum Lithium Palladium Cadmium Copper Uranium Raw Materials Cotton Wood Animals Various plant life Salaskia City The city is under construction, and at this point only a pieces of metal have been put up. Workers and Engineers are first constructing a dock for the Excalibur, so they can power it off. Other workers are constructing a government building, as well as a few other vital places. Mining Facilities have also begun, and already exports are preparing the be shipped off. The Bion Federation has landed construction ships, which are helping to construct trade ports. Notable Buildings and Districts Salaskia City, although under construction, still has some notable buildings that are nearly completed after a week of nonstop construction. Government Square Government Square, and the surrounding buildings, was the first objective of construction, and therefore, the first completed. The Buildings are all directly next to each other, and at the end of Government Square is a road, which will lead to other parts of the city when they are constructed. This is currently the only building built. Presidential Palace It is here where President Bly runs the day to day operations of the Government. This building is located at the end of Government Square, where the various buildings of the government are situated. Grand Court The Grand Court Building is directly next to the Presidential Palace, and it is where the problems of the government are settled. Currently, since Salaskia doesn't have a civilian population yet, it serves no purpose. House of Ministers The House of Ministers is directly next to the Presidential Palace, across from the Grand Court Building. It's where the Ministers meet to discuss various topics. Supreme Minister Pax Tavan currently holds the position of Supreme Minister. Currently, since there is no civilian population, the building has no ministers other than the Supreme Minister. Army Command Building The Army Command Building is directly next to the House of Ministers. It is where the army works out of and commands their forces. Navy Command Building This is where the Navy commands. Defenses Space Defenses Currently, a few Bion Federation ships are protecting the planet. Since the BD Exile Fleet only contains the Excalibur at this point, it is lacking considerably. The Excalibur has also launched space missile and turret defense grids that it keeps handy in the storage compartments. Ground Defenses The troops on the Excalibur are mostly the only ground defenses that the planet has. These forces make up the BlyDonian Exile Army. Notable Locations There are a few notable areas on Salaskia, including: Pamn Peaks The tallest mountains on the planet, the peaks stretch up 22,204 m high. Nobody has attempted to climb them yet, as the personnel are to preoccupied building. This area has only been observed by the Excalibur's sensors, and by the BlyDonian Exile HelAux F15's that the Excalibur had in her hanger. Great Desert The Great Desert has not been seen yet, except by sensors, but it is quite large and expansive and very few things live there, besides the natural flora and fauna.